


Sacrifices

by mychakk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do NOT copy to another website, F/M, Fluff, I don't plan to pay for your dental plan, another attempt at humour, be warned, so much fluff you will get a teethache, so once again be warned :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/pseuds/mychakk
Summary: Summary: Sacrifices. We all need to make some. Even Sherlock Holmes.Inspired by https://mychakk.tumblr.com/post/612037377558495232/no-story-for-saw-from-me-sorry-but-in-terms-of#notes
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vertual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertual/gifts).



> I was browsing my old posts on Tumblr and stumbled upon this one: https://mychakk.tumblr.com/post/612037377558495232/no-story-for-saw-from-me-sorry-but-in-terms-of#notes ....and this ficlet sort of happened. 
> 
> Dedicated to **vermofftiss** for unknown inspiration :P sending love and positive vibes, may they help with inspiration and motivation <3
> 
> Huge thank you to **mizjoely** for beta work <3.

xxx

Sacrifices

xxx

“That’s it. I’ve had enough.” Scrambling to a seated position, Sherlock fisted the covers on his lap and glared. 

“Huh…” Molly mumbled against the pillow next to him, burrowed under her flowery duvet. “She’lock? That you?”

“Of course it is me! Who else do you expect to find here?” He scowled at her. 

Molly hunched her shoulder and with a groan turned to lie on her back. 

Sherlock stared down at her expectantly. 

She stared up at him. 

Finally, she sighed. “What is it?”

Sherlock bristled. “I’m done! This has to end!”

Molly rolled her eyes. “What has to end? What the heck are you talking about?”

“I can’t sleep here anymore!” Sherlock threw his hands up.

“No one asked you to do so, you just invite yourself to my bed on your own.” Molly shot back, waving her hand vaguely around them. 

Sherlock glowered at her. “This is one of my bolt holes and I come here to relax. I demand it to be up to my standards!”

It was Molly’s turn to bristle as she scowled at him. “Then go to your other bolt holes if something is wrong here!” 

Then, with a huff she turned her back toward him.

Sherlock shifted on the bed, jostling Molly in the process. “That will not do, this one is the most optimal for my needs. But it has to end.” 

Molly took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “What does?”

“The snoring!” Sherlock said it the same way he would his (in)famous  _ isn’t it obvious?  _ line.

Molly’s head whirled to glare to him. “ _ I _ snore?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Not you! Him!” he said pointing to the end of his bed. 

Molly leaned on her elbow and looked in that direction.

Then she blinked. 

There, in the spot pointed out by Sherlock, lay Toby, sprawled on the covers, oblivious to the two humans talking about him, breathing steadily with eyes closed. 

“My cat… is.... snoring.” Molly said slowly as she looked back at Sherlock. 

The cat had, in fact, let out a snore at that moment.

Sherlock gave her a pointed look.

Molly pursed her lips. “Well, it doesn’t disturb me.”

Sherlock scowled at her. “ _ Well _ , it does me and I want him gone.”

Molly shot up to a seating position, her eyes blazing. “This is  _ my _ bed and I’m going to sleep in it with  _ whomever _ I want!”

Sherlock opened his mouth to retort then blinked ...and froze. 

“Great,” Molly huffed with an eye roll, recognizing his buffering mode as she fell on her back.  _ Oh, well, better use this opportunity to return to the arms of Morpheus, then.  _

She curled under the covers and closed her eyes, deciding to ignore the buffering bedmate; after all it may take him  _ a while _ . 

Just as she was in that pleasant place between reality and a dream, Sherlock stirred and inhaled sharply.

“Well,” he began in a smooth, velvety tone, “if you want to  _ sleep with _ someone…”

“Wha…”’ Molly startled and blinked back at him. 

He gave her an intense stare.

Molly inhaled sharply. “What?” she asked with wide eyes.

A knowing, dark smile slowly creeped Sherlock’s face as he leaned toward her. “If you want to choose someone to  _ sleep with _ , I’d better ensure you choose the best available option.” 

Molly’s breath hitched as her heartbeat accelerated.

Sherlock’s eyes twinkled, as he invaded her personal space even more so. “Plus, it will ensure Toby prefers to sleep somewhere else from now on.”

Molly tried to lean away, but there was nowhere to go. “Wh-what d-do you mean?”

Sherlock’s smile widened as his warm, still slightly minty, breath fanned her face. “I think you know perfectly well what I mean.”

And then he kissed her. 

And boy did he kiss her.

And kissed her some more.

And then did something  _ else _ .

A very  _ good _ something else.

A lot  _ more _ of that something  _ else.  _

Molly definitely approved. 

Toby not so much. 

Not that either of the humans cared. 

xxx

(Speaking of Toby, after leaving his annoying humans with as much dignity as he could, tail swishing from side to side, he went looking for another spot for himself. And then he found a very big, dark, comfy, wooly pile of clothing, smelling of his second favourite human, discarded on the sofa. And it was perfect in his eyes for his interrupted nap, while no one bemoaned his occasional snoring. He jumped on it and made himself comfortable, ready to wait out the noises coming from his favourite room, where his two humans turned his favourite nighttime sleeping spot into a jumpy and rocky annoyance. He hoped the humans’ mating rituals would be finally over, he was looking forward to his peace. 

Little did he know, his humans were going to be even more annoying now.)

xxx

Afterwards, while Toby was nowhere to be seen, Molly, blissed but exhausted, lay in Sherlock’s arms, already well on the way to sleep once again. Sherlock, meanwhile, relished the quiet surrounding them and the serene feeling in his soul as he held the one who mattered the most.

He smiled at her slumbering form, then kissed her head and settled himself next to her. He was ready to fall asleep himself, content with his life for once; eyes closing, breath deepening, mind quie--

*snore*

His eyes popped open. 

*snore*

He raised his head and looked down at the warm, soft bundle of a woman in his arms.

*snore* 

He blinked. No.

*snore*

He slumped against the pillow with a scowl.

*snore*

It looked like, when his Molly was exhausted and  _ blissed out of her mind _ , she snored. 

*snore*

Rather loudly.

*snore* 

There was a movement at the end of the bed as Toby jumped on it and Sherlock glared at him. 

*snore*

Toby just gave him a look then curled himself for his nighttime sleep.

*snore*

Sherlock looked at his Molly with an uncertain look on his face.

*snore* *snore*

His head swivereld to the end of bed.

*snore* *snore*

He slumped on the bed again and stared at the ceiling above him.

*snore* *snore*

Now they were  _ both _ snoring.

*snore* *snore*

The only solution was to leave, but Molly was so soft and warm he never wanted to leave again!

*snore* *snore*

There was nothing for it. If he wanted to turn this evening’s, ehm,  _ performance _ into a regular thing - and he actually planned to turn it into a  _ permanent _ one - sacrifices needed to be made. 

*snore* *snore* 

He sighed. 

*snore* *snore*

Well then, he will just have to invest in proper earplugs!

xxx

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make my day :)


End file.
